horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Underequipped
2,500 +1 Remarkable Reward Box |region=Hunter's Gathering Red Drifts |type = Side Quest |enemies: = Longleg Scrapper Stalker Watcher}} Underequipped is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis Obtaining the quest This quest is given by Lubavad, the operator of a trading caravan company. He is encountered during Aloy's first trip to Hunter's Gathering. After failing to recruit the Banuk hunter Opitak to deliver ammunition to one of his caravan's that was accidentally left behind before they left on an expedition to trade with the Banuk, he accepts Aloy's offer to help. Lubavad explains that the route is frequented by Longlegs and Scrappers, as well as a dangerous new machine; out of concern for his employees, Lubavad prepared a crate of Explosive Arrows to help them defend the caravan. However, they failed to take the ammunition with them. Worried for the safety of his employees and knowing it is too dangerous to continue himself, Lubavad hands over the ammunition to Aloy to be delivered. Alternatively, this quest can be obtained from the caravan boss himself, Marzavid. If Aloy encounters his caravan on the road east of Hunter's Gathering before speaking to Lubavad, Marzavid will call out to her for help and give her the quest. He will explain that his group is struggling to stave off the machines. However, if the quest is obtained from Marzavid, then Aloy will not be carrying the ammunition Lubavad gives and therefore the other caravan workers cannot join in to help Aloy and Marzavid fight off the machines. Reaching the traders When Aloy arrives at the caravan, the trader Marzavid explains that the crate that was supposed to be holding the ammunition for their weapons was instead packed with Ridge-Wood. Just then, a wave of machines attacks the group. After defeating the machines, an inspection of the cargo reveals that the Songcores are missing. Marzavid immediately deduces that Dirid, a trader who had fled after the first wave of machine attacks, must have taken off with them. Agreeing to find Dirid, Aloy sets off to return the stolen goods. Using her Focus to track down Dirid, Aloy confronts the thief, who at first claims to have no knowledge of the caravan. As he begins to explain himself, he is shot down by the dangerous new machine Lubavad warned Aloy about; a Stalker. After defeating the Stalker, Aloy returns to the dying and remorseful Dirid. After looting his body, Aloy returns to the caravan to deliver the stolen Songcores and receive her payment. Objectives # Deliver the Ammunition to the Caravan before machines wipe it out. # Talk to Marzavid # Kill the Machines # Talk to Marzavid # Find Dirid and recover what he stole from the caravan. # Kill the Stalker # Talk to Dirid # Recover the Songcores # Return to Marzavid Walkthrough Trivia * If the quest The City of the Sun is completed before speaking to Marzavid, he will recognize Aloy as the Nora who saved Sun-King Avad and will express gratitude that someone with skill has come to help. Category:Side Quests